


Ali 13 reason

by Gleegirl28



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>year old Ali D is young and love to  hang out with her friends but her twin sister Courtney is Jealous of when a lie is told about she can't it with the backstabbing <br/>The one day she cracks under leaving notes for her 4 best friends alone with a tapes for them the are socked about it all.</p>
<p>Disclaimer I don't own 13reason why or pretty little liars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ali 13 reason

Running home from school young Alison Dilaurentis had all she could take the lies the backstabbing but her pain would end today she said to herself as she walked though the back door to house and all by her self no one was home running up to  
bedroom tossing her purse on her bed. Walk back and forth in her room wonder what she was going to do before pulling out camera so her friends could here her one last time maybe even leave them notes this would be hard for her to do but ail knew what she need to do she just could not take it anymore. But she wanted all her friend to hear from her for one last time. Pulling out a bottle of alcohol and bottle of pills then going in the bathroom fulling the tub with cold water she then sat in the ice cold water putting herself in the cold water picking up her pocket knife when her cellphone rang it was Emily Fields. " Hello Emily" Ail said as she answered the her phone   
"ail were are you us girls been looking for you since 3rd period were have you been?"  
Asked Emily   
"Emily I love you but I can't" ail cut herself off when she hit vena and was losing a lot of blood then her phone fell out of her hand on to the floor .  
This had Emily worried "Ail Ail pleas answer me." Getting no answer Emily felted school to go see if ail was ok.   
Busting though the front door she called out   
"Ail ail were are you." Emily called out checking ail room first then went into the bathroom stepping in the bathroom the floor was wet walking over blood filled tub with the ice water pulling the plug from the tub was Ail cold lifeless body pulling her she tried to save Ail but it was to late.   
The next day in math class Mr. Montgomery walked into class crying a boxes of tapes that ail made for everyone to hear.  
"Good morning everyone today we are to watch these tapes made by Alison Dilauerentis." Said Mr.Montgomery 

"Hello boys and girls Ail D here" she said   
"If your watching this you are one of the reason why I killed myself." That made everyone tear up they all wished Ail was still alive but she was gone and they could not bring her back.

Reason #1 Aria Montgomery   
You may wonder why your the first reason well when I first met you well you were ever quite and keep to yourself but getting to know you that was a big mistake on my part. When you told a lie about me remember that you said I was crazy person and don't belong in rosewood and I to be tested do you remember that because I do and I hope you felt bad about this.  
Ail was right Aria did felt bad about it a single tear fell from her face and broken aria heart she knew she done wrong . But want to hurt ail for ail was her best friend 

Reason #2 Hannah Marin   
Sweetie I helped you go from heft Hannah to losing weight. Then you go and stab me in the back after all I have done for you then you stab me in the back some friend you are. She said throwing in one of wicked laugh. Hannah fell to floor sobbing so hard it made here sick to her stomach 

Ail pused and took a sip of water before moving on the next reason and the next person.

Reason #3 spencer hasting   
The smarty pants who can't keep her nose out of other people personal space. Kissing your sister boyfriends but like I could carless about that . but you kissed Darren my boyfriend that is worse and yes I saw you making out with him and I though you were my best friend but your not you spencer hasting are no friend to me you are a slut and I hate you for it . Spencer felt bad about it and didn't mean for this   
To happen but it did and couldn't change it or bring Ail back from the grave.

 

Reason #4 Emily Fields  
Yes Emily your my next reason well your my true best friend and a sweetheart and the one that got me and understand me. But Emily even though I am gonna don't  
Forget me honey I love you. This hit Emily ever hard Ail did love. crying so hard  
One could clam her down not even aria.

Reason #5 Ezra Fitz  
Well Ezra are you wondering why your on well do you I will tell you why your on here so list up remember when you first move here new guy in rosewood and the new guy at rosewood high. Well I though you were the quite kind of guy one could just sit and talk with but I was wrong about you remember the lie you told the school about me this was ever hard for Ail to say it put tears to her eyes she liked Ezra he was nice   
But Ail was wrong about him. Luck for Ezra he was there to hear what ail head to because he was out of school for day.

Reason#6 Darren wilden   
When Darren name came up it made him sad putting his head in arms he knew he hurt Ail but he just did know how bad. Well Darren I saw you making out with spencer   
And that broke my heart but here's a kicker for you Darren would have been a father.  
Stoping before moving on to say that right I was with child your child but when I told you about you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. When I saw you kissing spencer I lost the baby but like what ever I think you don't care about it. But he did care and didn't want this to happen but Darren knew it was to late.

Reason #7 Cece Drake  
When Cece heard her name and she said to herself "why I am on here?" She said in head. Cece we were like sisters until you got me sent to radle yea remember that everyone thought I was crazy and that was all your fault you b**** you are back stabbing lier but it back fired on you now didn't it so did well I know it did.

Stoping for minuet Ail taking a sip of water before moving on to the next reason that would shock people.

Reason #8 Jenna Marshall  
For years there been bad blood with Jenna and I since Elementary school you have don't nothing but show me up since Kindergarten and look at happen Jenna you won I hope your happy with yourself. But Jenna didn't care she was happy that Ail was gone and Ail knew she would bee. Because Ail made Jenna lose her I eye sight when she though it should have been Toby Jenna step brother. 

Reason # 9 Toby cavanaugh   
Yes Toby you bad boy remember the kiss in middle school yea I bet you don't remember how you were dating my best friend spencer. That right did you love me or not wait that right you hated me because my sister had something to do with your moms death so you blamed me for it all and look at happened to me I bet you wish you had done that right. This made Toby feel really guilty true was he loved Ail so much this hurt him so bad that he run out of the room ever to retune back to class or school for the rest of the day.

Reason # 10 Mona vanderwaal  
Yea loser Mona you may though you would not be on the tapes but here you are reason #10 so heres what I going to tell you. You known how you all ways blamed me for stuff that Courtney did like call you loser Mona and how you though it was me well it was not me and Mona I felt bad for you that stood up to Courtney for you and you never said thank you for it not even once. Mona felt a small tear slid down her face she had one Idea that it was Courtney and not Ail.

Reason #11 Melissa Hasting   
Now why would you Melissa would be on here this is my reason for you Melissa you hated me and my family since day one. That all I have to say to you. Melissa didn't care just like Jenna at all to what had happened to her died or live.

Reason #12 Jason Dilaurentis   
My brother the pot head the druggie the man that gave me my black eye two years ago and kissed my best friend Aria that socked everyone even Ezra Aria boyfriend but lucky for you it was before that stared dating. This made everyone gasp Jason was a 18year old senior and Aria was 16 and a 10th grade and Jason knew he had done wrong.

Reason #13 Courtney Dilaurentis  
My twin sister the one that was really jealous of me and wanted me to go away for good but not just that you hated me because I was popular had more friends and stuff that you wanted. You even say I was mom and dad Favorite. Now is that not right sister well I know it and you know it is remember when they took me way I bet you were happy about that right. This made Courtney fell bad she didn't mean to hurt her sister but she did having people blame Ail for that stuff that Courtney caused she wished her sister was still a live but Courtney knew she couldn't bring back her sister at all. 

Goodbye my friends I love you don't forget me please.   
Love Ailson


End file.
